In Chemiker Zeitung 103 (1979), pages 6-13 there is described a process for the preparation of 2-carbethoxy-amino-5-(2,4,6-trimethylbenzylamino)aniline and of its hydrochloride (compound 81). There is no disclosure or teaching in this literature reference of any pharmacological activity of this compound.